


Surprising Valentine

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Hair-pulling, M/M, Protective Jensen, Schmoop, Slightly worried Jared, Tags May Change, Top Jensen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's home in Austin the night before a convention and Valentine's Day. He's tired and unhappy to learn he's supposed to go out until he learns who the surprise dinner is with and what is planned for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The usual for explicit content and some language. See note for more.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Note: Nothing very serious to warn about except Jensen's inner musings might seem a tad sharp to some but given how the muse has been feeling the last week or so I think it did well on this one. Oh and Gen is only in here to get Jared out the door.

**Surprising Valentine**

“It’s the night before a convention. Why did I agree to go out after I just got in the door? When did I agree to go out to some hokey Valentine’s Day themed date night or whatever you rattled off? I don’t think I agreed and I think you’re using my fried brain to make me think I agreed and who said anything about wearing a tie?”

Genevieve Padalecki took a breath and reminded herself that she was the mother of two small boys who could often try the patience of a saint so she could handle one more overgrown boy on the verge of having a huge temper tantrum.

“It’s a date, Jared. It’s a Valentine’s Day themed dinner date at a nice restaurant with real silverware and tablecloths so yes, you have to put this tie on or I will put it on and if I put it on you I might strangle you with it!” she replied while holding out the offending tie while her grumpy husband glared at it like it might bite him before finally taking it with a mutter. “No, you cannot salt and burn the tie in the sink. Sam Winchester is showing again.”

“Sam Winchester wouldn’t be caught dead in this tie or this suit,” Jared eyed both items as he stared at his reflection in the mirror with a scowl.

The actor knew he was acting almost like their youngest had earlier when denied access to what he wanted to do but frankly Jared didn’t give a damn.

He was tired, he was frustrated and there were other places he wanted to be and faking a few hours of enjoyment at a crowded restaurant with people he didn’t know or know well was not what he wanted to do the night before he had to be at a convention in Houston.

“If you had told me about this earlier I would’ve brought one of Sam’s suits; at least those fit me,” Jared tossed out while running his fingers thru his damp hair in what would be his only concession to styling it that night.

He’d been taking fan heat for his appearance lately anyway so he figured this way he’d at least know he gave anyone who snapped a photo and posted it online a reason to talk.

“Jared! Hurry up!” Gen shouted from downstairs after she’d gone to answer the door. “The reservations are for 6:00!”

Biting his tongue to keep from saying what he was tempted to Jared blew out another breath when he heard his phone go off with a text.

Picking it up, he saw the number and smiled a little more as he figured his co-star was probably having a similar conversation with his own wife about something similar.

Being married kept their careers safe from scrutiny or it usually did since Jared knew for the last week or so both he and Jensen had been working around some stricter rules thrown down by their managers.

Jared had long ago learned he had to keep up the façade even though Gen knew and understood that while he loved her and their sons that his heart belonged to Jensen and vice versa. It was harder lately since some fandom issues had started causing their managers and the PR people to make requests or in a couple cases demands but Jared knew Jensen still loved him. He just wished they could be together right then.

Upon leaving Vancouver, Jared had made the flight home to Austin while Jensen had to go make a short stop in Louisiana where his own wife and daughter were visiting Danneel’s family for Mardi Gras. Jensen would then travel to Houston for their appearance tomorrow.

Opening the text Jared’s smile grew as he saw it was a photo of a red rose with the message ‘ _Love you, babe’_.

Hearing Gen called him again; Jared sent a reply back before pocketing the phone, giving his hair another finger comb and heading out of the bedroom while silently repeating to himself that he was an actor. He killed monsters for a living on screen so he could handle a couple hours with his wife’s friends.

“Okay, I’m here. I’ll grin and bear it,” he said as he was walking down the steps when it finally hit Jared that Gen was still dressed in her jeans and sweater rather than being dressed up to go out. “Hey, you yelled at me to get dressed in this monkey suit. How come you get to go out in that if I have to wear this?” he demanded and knew his tone was now really close to sulking toddler as she smiled up at him while stretching to straighten his tie.

“Did I say I had a date?” she countered, tilting her head toward the living room as a step was heard on the hard wood floor of their home. “I said it was a Valentine’s Day themed dinner date but I never said I was going. I think your date might object.”

“Huh?” Jared blinked in confusion when his eyes shot up at the low husky chuckle that had his hands shaking and a lump forming in his throat as he blinked again to be sure he wasn’t seeing things. “Jensen?”

Jensen Ackles straightened from where he’d been leaning once his startled co-star finally noticed him, lips curving into the slow smile that was only for Jared. “Gen was right. You were really close to tantrum stage there, Jay,” he teased, walking over to fix Jared’s tie to his own satisfaction before reaching for what Gen had gone back to the living room to retrieve. “Did you seriously think I wouldn’t find a way to spend Valentine’s Day with you, Jared?” he asked and went about attaching the small red rose to Jared’s jacket lapel, lifting his eyes. “Surprised?”

Jared was but he was quick to get over his shock at seeing Jensen there, at realizing that his now grinning wife had known all along about this and knowing Jensen had to have arranged this before they left Canada.

“I…thought you had to go to Louisiana,” he said while Jensen’s fingers worked to fix Jared’s longer hair while muttering about having an easier time fixing his daughter’s.

“Yeah, and I did. Now I’m home and now I’m taking you out to dinner. The rest of the night is open to negotiation,” Jensen said, stepping back only when he was satisfied with his styling. He was quick to shake his head at what he knew was going to be Jared’s next worry. “Everything for tomorrow will be with us by the time we head to Houston,” he reassured Jared, nodding his thanks to Gen while nudging a still surprised Jared out the door to where a large limo was waiting. “That’ll be handled as soon as we get where we’re going.”

The limo had Jared’s eyes going bigger but he decided to keep his mouth shut as Jensen opened the door for him, making him smile as he slid into the car where he saw that Jensen had been busy. “Wow. Flowers, candy, champagne and food?” he glanced up as Jensen entered and the car began to move. “What’s up with this, Jen? I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love that you did all this but…why? It’s just us or…me so…huh?”

Jensen’s mouth covering his cut off the rest of the comment while Jensen moved from where he’d sat beside his boyfriend to straddling him; fingers a blur of motion as they attacked the hated tie before starting on the buttons of the white shirt.

“I did this, all of this, because it is you, Jared,” he said in between searing kisses, growling at the stubborn buttons until he got enough undone that he could slide his lips down the length of Jared’s neck; locking them onto the pulse point where he knew Jared was sensitive. “I wanted to be with you tonight. I wanted to make this special. And just because we’ve been together as both friends and now as lovers for so long that will never mean that if given a chance I won’t give you the things I know you deserve.”

Jared’s brain was melting from the heated kisses and then the feel of Jensen’s mouth sucking what he knew was going to be one hell of a hickey on his neck the following day. He had a brief concern for the convention but this tossed that worry aside with a sudden indifference.

He was trying to catch his breath when suddenly Jensen’s teeth caught his bottom lip to draw it into his mouth while his hands managed to get the suit jacket and half the dress sheet down his arms to allow Jensen access to the tone muscular body the clothing had hid.

“I love you, Jared,” Jensen whispered into the next kiss, a much softer, slower kiss that never failed to melt Jared’s heart because he knew that Jensen shared many of the same traits of his character so hearing him say those words was rare. “I will always love you…and if I don’t pull back we’re going to end up making out right here and I had plans to feed you before we get to where we were going,” he waved a distracted hand at the varying snacks and finger food and fruit in the limo. “Of course we have three hours so I guess we could do both…if you wanted.”

“You’re asking me if I want to choose between food and making out with you?” Jared gave a pure Sam Winchester eye roll to that one since it was the silliest thing he’d heard in a long time; then the time frame hit him and he glanced up. “Three hours for what? The drive? Where the hell did you book up reservations at, Jensen?” he asked in total confusion but then gave up wondering as a chocolate covered strawberry was placed up to his lips and he took a bite. “Oh…and are we going to have to lose the driver’s body or how sound proof is that divider?”

Jensen laughed softly while licking chocolate off Jared’s lips, deciding that he had better have put a bottle of chocolate sauce on that list of items to be waiting for them or else he’d be pissed at himself. “I think you brought too much of Sam home with you again, Jay,” he adored when that happened because Jared was so much like his character and vice versa just like he was so much like Dean in some ways that Jensen thought that was why they meshed so well and why the show had lasted so long. “No, we do not have to lose a body because our driver is going to keep his mouth shut since he knows I’m not happy with him letting you drink in Vegas.”

“You…pulled Clif in?” Jared glanced toward the dark glass between the back of the limo and front before moving his eyes back to Jensen. “I wondered if you were going to mention that.”

“Oh, I plan to do more than mention it once we get back to Vancouver, babe,” Jensen had already let their long time bodyguard know his displeasure of asking Jared to go to Las Vegas over the football weekend, let him drink too much when everyone knew Jared could not drink more than a couple beers without bad things happening.

He planned to show his displeasure to Jared as soon as they had a weekend without any conventions. That night he had other plans for his co-star.

“I told Gen I booked a restaurant because while I know her and Danneel accept what we are, it still felt weird to explain to my boyfriend’s wife that I had rented a private condo in Houston for the night so I could have my wicked way with you until Clif drags us out the door for our morning panel,” Jensen’s lips curved into the slow sexy smirk he’d perfected years ago while learning his way around Hollywood.

“You took a little longer to get out the door than I expected but then we’ll cope,” he decided while helping Jared off with the suit jacket and then made short work of both of their shirts; lips and hands moving constantly until he had Jared squirming under him and felt the very rigid evidence of his boyfriend’s erection pressing up as Jensen let his hips grind down a little more. “Yes, I plan to give you romance. I also plan to give you mind blowing sex if that works for you?”

This time the look Jared shot was pure Sam Winchester bitch face and he loved that it made Jensen laugh the one full real laugh that reminded Jared that no matter how things might be at times or how the stress of work and real life might get between them at times but Jensen was always this way with only him.

“Can we have mind blowing sex in the back of the car or…” Jared paused to lift his eyebrows curiously but suspected the answer even as Jensen’s mouth traced around his ear.

“I would but I think Clif would wreck if he knew what we were really doing back here,” he murmured while licking around the shell of Jared’s ear, feeling the younger man shiver while feeling Jared’s fingers close on his hips. “He knows we’re not as plutonic as some people might want but I did promise to keep the wild sex and screaming to a low key until we got to the condo.” Jensen winked at a softly laughing Jared since both knew their driver could probably still hear some of what went on despite the partition. “In fact, I swore to him to only break out the cuffs and leather whips when I got you inside the bedroom of the condo that I had specially outfitted with…”

“ _Jensen_!” the sharp voice of their bodyguard was muffled but still heard as he finally had to break into Jensen’s monologue of sex toys. “I know you’re getting back at me for letting him get drunk and drunk dial you but c’mon! Thinking about what you two get up to at home is one thing! I don’t need to hear it or your descriptions of…just what the hell kind of crap do you two do behind closed doors anyway?”

“My business,” Jensen replied with the sinfully sexy smile that turned Jared on faster than nearly anything else but he did slowly and with obvious regret slide off of Jared but stayed right at his side so they could still fool around while feeding each other bits of the various foods the limo had come supplied with.

After it become plain that Jensen was keeping the champagne out of reach and had instead pulled bottled water from the mini fridge, Jared considered what he wanted to ask as he lightly nipped at Jensen’s finger after he’d slipped a small piece of fruit dunked in whipped cream past his lips. “I…drunk called you that night in Vegas?” he asked carefully.

“Yeah, you did. Remind me to let you hear that call since half of it got recorded by my voicemail as I was trying to wake up enough to figure out who I was killing first, you or Clif,” Jensen watched the tip of his finger be sucked into Jared’s mouth and resisted the urge to groan or tell their driver to hurry the fuck up. “I’m hoping I’m the only one you called that night but since as soon as I got you off the phone, I was on Clif’s shouting at him to take your phone away from you I think I was it.”

“Umm, sorry about that,” Jared winced, thinking he might actually recall some of that call but not sure. “So did I say anything…interesting?”

Jensen snorted, nearly choking on a swallow of water when he thought back to everything his drunk and lonely boyfriend had said. “Well, you certainly have given a lot more thought to what Sam and Dean must do in the Impala or the bunker than I think might be healthy for us, much less our prop department but…” he paused to lean over and lightly nibble his way across Jared’s jaw before catching his mouth in a slow, teasing kiss as he could feel the car start to slow down and knew they must be finally getting close. “I might have to beg Jim for the keys to the car one weekend just to try out a few of those ideas but until then…” he licked a slow stripe up from the center of Jared’s chest to his lips. “I think we’re here, Jay.”

“Thank God. Can we lose Clif now?” Jared knew he sounded impatient and would apologize to the laughing bodyguard/driver in the morning. Right then he swore his body was on fire from Jensen’s teasing touches and the way his mouth and hands just seemed to be able to find the right spots on him to drive him nuts. “In fact, can we lose everything and just make out in the foyer and…mmhmm!”

Jensen’s mouth locked on Jared’s to both quiet him and as a way to settle his own suddenly throbbing need to take the younger man right there in the driveway of the private condo he had rented for them. Pressing the key into Jared’s hand, he gave a gentle nudge to the door while reaching back inside the car for whatever clothes they might have already left and taking the bag that had been held out to him.

“Call before you come for us in the morning but I swear we’ll be up and almost presentable by con time,” he told the bald man who eyed him with a critical eye.

“Would it do me any good to remind you that leaving marks on him or the other way around where they can be seen by your fans might not be a good thing?” Clif asked but knew it was useless just by the way Jensen’s eyes kept moving to the house. “Fine, then at least make sure that place doesn’t have any cameras or audio set up since that is that last thing I want to clean up.”

“Already done,” Jensen reassured the man, nodding his head in thanks and knowing that Clif would be back for them in the morning. At that moment now that the limo was driving off, Jensen’s sole focus went straight to the man waiting for him inside the condo.

While the condo had been rented under another name to be safe, Jensen knew it hadn’t mattered since it was actually owned by the parents of a friend and that the friend himself had come up and got the place ready with everything Jensen had dictated that he had wanted.

Stepping inside, he gave the door a kick shut and managed to throw both locks and key in the security code he’d memorized after his friend had given it to him before his arms were filled with a very impatient and demanding Jared.

The condo smelled of food which told Jensen that his friend’s mother had been by to cook and had probably left instructions to heat it up or he’d figure it out since after three hours in the limo snacking on both Jared and the snacks there was only one thing Jensen was really hungry for and he was in his arms currently returning the earlier favor and sucking what was sure to be an interesting hickey onto his throat.

Catching a handful of long thick dark hair, Jensen gave a tug that pulled Jared’s head back; a low growl coming almost in warning when he felt his boyfriend start to jerk in the hold. “Food or sex?” he demanded, knowing the answer even before Jared’s hands moved for his belt. “Mine.”

This time the growl was intentional and a lot more Dean than Jensen as he knew that would turn Jared on even more since he’d figured out early on that his co-star loved it when bits of Dean Winchester came out to play. “I touch, you don’t and I swear that you will enjoy this,” he licked over Jared’s lips until he heard the soft sigh before they parted, to allow Jensen’s tongue entrance to play and explore.

The men kissed their way up to the second floor where the Master bedroom was waiting for them. Jensen was trying to remind himself that he had to go pick up the trail of shoes, socks, slacks and underwear that he knew they’d left from the foyer until they fell on the huge bed.

Normally it was never in doubt that Jensen topped and he suspected it wasn’t in doubt that night either but Jared’s emotions, his nerves and patience had been stretched to the limit already by their drive down to Houston so Jensen accepted that it might take a little bit to settle the younger man down.

Jared’s height, as well as the fact that he had more muscle than Jensen should have given the advantage to Jared when it came to who was in control but Jensen had more strength than he let on around others. He also was agile as hell and had spent 11 years filming and practicing scenes with Jared so knew how to gain the upper hand.

Catching a handful of hair, a weakness he knew his co-star had during sex, he gave a tug that while sharp wasn’t painful enough to really hurt. It did serve to cause Jared to yelp and that allowed Jensen to roll them so that he was on top.

“Hey! Settle!” he snapped in a tone perfected from spending 11 years in the mindset of a hunter with an often impatient little brother.

Jensen caught Jared’s hands in one of his, pinning them above his head while pressing his other one against the center of his lover’s chest to lightly rub in slow circles until he saw more flecks of gold and blues return to Jared’s lust colored eyes and knew when he had his attention.

“You back with me now or should I have brought the cuffs?” he asked, letting more of his normal tone enter his voice as he felt Jared shudder under him and his body relaxed more. “Jared?”

Jared heard the concern in Jensen’s voice and he knew he’d let the desire get too out of control. He worked to calm down since Jared knew Jensen would probably insist on prepping him but he honestly wasn’t sure he had the patience for that.

“I convinced myself on the flight down that…” he stopped when his throat suddenly closed, raw emotions choking him in a way that Jared hadn’t felt in months. “I hate the games we have to play to appease everyone. This past month has been the worst and I know it won’t get any better probably anytime soon so I think a piece of me, that same damn piece that is still the scared kid you first met, is scared that you’ll…huh?”

Jensen leaned closer to gently kiss him without heat, just the deep burning love shared by a simple kiss. “I’ve got this under control, Jay,” he murmured while joining their hands but still kept Jared pinned as he realized his friend was shaking. “I need you to trust me like you always have and I swear that I have this. I also will always have your back and will be there for you like I know you are for me. Okay?”

Nodding, Jared let his eyes close and struggled for control when he felt Jensen begin to place light kisses over his forehead, on each closed eyelid, down each cheek, over his lips until finally he felt a soft kiss placed against the center of his forehead.

“I love you with all my heart Jared Padalecki,” Jensen murmured softly, continuing to give soft kisses until he felt the remaining tension leave Jared’s body and relaxed his grip enough so that Jared could move his hands. “Let me show you?”

“Yes,” Jared whispered, arms slipping up and around Jensen as his co-star stretched out beside him to let Jared turn towards him. “Love you, Jensen.”

Jensen knew that but he also knew right that second that what Jared needed wasn’t the hard and fast sex that they had been leading up to and what Jensen had originally considered by how the evening started. Now he changed his plans and rolled with it.

Knowing from past experience that he had to keep a hand on Jared to maintain some type of contact, he kept his hand on his chest while stretching his other arm behind him until he found the items on the nightstand he was searching for.

Keeping the bottle of lube out of sight for the moment, he hit a button on the small remote that had been left there and heard a click before soft music began to play.

“I must be close to the edge if you’re resorting to sappy music when we have sex,” Jared muttered and started to move only to go still when the hand on his chest touched him again; he recalled from years ago what the touch meant and understood that even without speaking that Jensen knew what he was feeling, what he was afraid of and still knew what to do to ground him.

“I’m giving you romance, Jay,” Jensen smiled and hit another button on the remote so tiny candles that had been scattered around the room suddenly came to life, giving the bedroom a soft glow. “It’s Valentine’s Day Eve so to speak. Let me give you this? Let me take care of you?”

Those were the same words Jensen had spoken to him during their second or third season when Jared had sworn everything appeared to be crashing in on him. He’d trusted Jensen to do just that then and with a nod he trusted him to do that right then as well.

Instead of fast kisses, rushed touches and hard and fast sex like both men had originally thought would happen, the two co-stars to friends to lovers made slow, passionate love to one another.

Neither was suddenly in any hurry. In fact as Jensen made certain to make love to each part of Jared’s body it seemed like all of Jared’s impatience was gone as he watched from under half closed lashes as his lover kissed his way up his body.

“Jen,” Jared moaned softly, digging his fingers into the silk sheets as he watched the way Jensen looked as he took his dripped and hard cock into his mouth; lips slipping up and down the length easily while deep green eyes were locked on his. “Damn, that’s still so hot to see you do that.”

Jensen didn’t bother with a reply as he focused on what he was doing since multi-tasking while making love with Jared had never been the easiest thing to do but he knew that Jared was totally absorbed on watching him deep throat his cock so he used that distraction to start to open Jared with his fingers.

He’d slicked them with lube before he started his kissing foray up his lover’s body, pausing when he got to his clearly ready and weeping cock to lick his tongue slowly over the head to enjoy the sound that got him.

From the start of their relationship, Jensen had been honest with the younger man. He had been with other men earlier in his career which did give him more experience. He had also flat out admitted that blowing a guy was not something he did because he just hadn’t enjoyed it the few times he’d done it.

The first time he’d blown Jared had been a spur of the moment decision on Jensen’s part. They’d been ‘dating’ a couple months and had moved past kissing and petting into more intense physical contact but that night had been after a day of hard shooting on set and Jared had been unusually wired.

It had been difficult to keep him still even on the drive home so after an hour of watching him pace the living room of their shared home and actually beating Jared at a video game that Jensen knew Jared excelled at he decided to do something the younger man wasn’t expecting to settle him down.

Pulling Jared down on the sofa and threatening to sit on him had surprised him enough that Jensen had been able to kiss him until he felt some of the tension melt away. Only then did Jensen slide off the sofa to his knees on the floor between Jared’s legs to very slowly, very deliberately blow him.

That had been the first time in Jensen’s memory that he’d blown anyone, had actually swallowed instead of pulling off and actually enjoyed the act enough that he’d come in his jeans just by watching and listening to Jared.

Now as he did the same, he was fairly certain this would be a night of many climaxes for both of them since Jensen could tell Jared was close and knew that his own cock was well past ready for relief.

Jared felt how close he was but he was trying to hold back so they could come together. “Jen…need to come but…” he gasped, lifting a hand to try to reach for Jensen but once again cursed the damn too short hair his co-star had. “Don’ wanna until…Jensen!”

Jensen understood that Jared had been struggling to hold back his climax. He knew his boyfriend preferred when they came together and Jensen had plans for that as well but right then he wanted the edge off for both of them.

Tossing Jared a wink, he pulled back until just the head of Jared’s cock was sealed between his lips, used the fingers of his free hand to stroke the part not in his mouth and began to hollow his cheeks while sucking deeply.

The best thing in Jensen’s opinion about sucking Jared was when he could watch his face as he came. Jensen loved watching Jared anyway but at these times it was more intense because Jared was more open, his face not showing the worry or stress that their reality had started laying on him again.

So as he came suddenly with a shout of Jensen’s name, the man in question smiled inwardly as he worked to held Jared thru his orgasm while giving into his own needs by rubbing off on the silk sheets; using that friction and the sounds his lover was making until he came.

Only once he heard the soft sound from above that signaled that Jared’s cock was spent and sensitive to touch did Jensen pull off with a wet pop. He slid up the bed to catch Jared’s relaxed face between his palms to kiss him deeply, letting him taste himself on his lips and tongue and feeling him shudder against him.

“Now, I’ll make love to you,” he murmured, voice deeper, a touch more gravelly like it got after a blowjob and he swallowed; adoring the way Jared felt in his arms as he came down from the high of his orgasm and was basically all arms and legs as they embraced and kissed.

Because they had a long day the following day and Jensen got that they needed to actually sleep that night or risk either falling to sleep during the morning panel or the autograph session or more than likely for him, snapping on someone during a panel, he knew he had to cut this short but still planned to give Jared what he knew they both wanted.

“Roll on your other side, babe,” he kissed along Jared’s jaw as he said this, smiling as it took a couple seconds for Jared’s brain to kick back in and understand what was being said and why.

Jared got his brain working again or enough to understand why Jensen wanted him to roll to his other side. He considered arguing that he was fine to roll to his stomach but at the first touch of warm lips caressing over his neck and the feel of Jensen’s leg slipping between his while starting to ease the head of his cock past the rim of Jared’s ass he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Despite being together for so long and the things they’d done, it still managed to surprise Jared when Jensen changed the rules of their lovemaking on him.

As a teenager and then a young adult, Jared had watched his fair share of gay porn while struggling to figure some things out but he’d faced early on upon meeting Jensen that he’d been watching the wrong damn porn because a month after they’d first made love Jared had been openly shocked when an amused Jensen had revealed that there were several ways for them to make love rather than the single way he had assumed there was.

The way Jensen had chosen for that night for their lovemaking allowed for Jensen to be able to touch Jared more, to keep him close while each gentle roll of Jensen’s hips took his slicked up cock a little further up inside Jared until they were flush and years of making love gave Jensen an unerring sense of where to aim to make sure he hit that spot inside Jared to get a reaction.

“Fuck!” Jared yelled as he felt his body light up at the first touch on his prostate, arm restlessly going to move as if to reach back for Jensen when his hand was suddenly caught by Jensen and held. “Jen?”

Holding Jared’s hand with his left, Jensen was able to use his right to reach over his boyfriend so he could curl his fingers around Jared’s stiffening cock to begin a slow stroking motion. “Put your hand over mine, Jay,” he said in the sex is pure sin and honey tone that Jensen could slip into during sex or when he wanted to tease Jared on set when sex was totally taboo. “I want you to show me the rhythm and speed you want me to use. Then I want you to close your eyes and just relax; focus on what you feel and not any other thoughts or worries. Let me make you happy.”

“You always make me happy, Jensen,” Jared murmured, turning his head enough that they could kiss as he followed Jensen’s instructions. “I kind of would like to return the favor one day.”

“Jared, you make me happy every day we spend together,” Jensen told him with more emotion in his voice than he was expecting but it suddenly had just come up when he thought Jared might be doubting that. “There will never come a day where seeing you, being with you, or hearing you doesn’t make me happy. I love you.”

It always made Jared smile to hear that and this time was no different. Losing himself in the feel of Jensen’s hips moving against him while Jared found the pattern to move against him so that both men were pleased, he also had a second to realize that sometime Jensen had moved his hand so that it was Jared’s on actually stroking his own cock while Jensen’s laid on top.

“Love when I can watch you get yourself off, Jay,” Jensen whispered against his ear, smiling while listening to the low moans and soft gasps Jared made. “I’ve got you. Tell me when you feel yourself getting close.”

Jared was already close but he held off a little longer because he enjoyed the feel of Jensen’s other hand holding his against his beating heart while his other fingers had slipped between Jared’s legs to find and gently play with the younger man’s heavy balls.

“Jensen…” he bit his lip, turning his face to meet the hot lips that met his. “Soon…now…have to come but want it to be with you.”

“I’ve got you,” Jensen repeated his earlier comment. He knew Jared was on the cusp of climaxing and figured he wasn’t much better so with a kiss to the side of Jared’s neck, Jensen let his hips pick up speed while making sure to always hit Jared’s hot spot.

“Come for me, Jay. Now!” he said while adding his hand back to the one Jared had moving faster, gently closing his fingers a little tighter to help Jared find the desired pressure at the same time as he hit his prostate and felt hot inner muscles clamp down around him a second before Jared jerked in his arms. “That’s my boy.”

Feeling Jensen hit that spot just as his finger slipped past Jared’s to trail up the nerve on the underside of his cock helped to give Jared the final push he needed to climax again. He heard Jensen’s low chuckle over his shoulder and opened his eyes to watch as their dual hands milked his cock while white strips of come hit Jared’s belly and chest. At the same time he heard Jensen moan, felt him tense and then Jared felt the feeling of hot come filling him as his lover followed him over the cliff with his own orgasm.

The next several moments there were only soft words shared between two lovers, two men whose friendship would outlast anything that either could think of. By the time both were spent and Jensen felt Jared go limp in his arms and saw a flash of white as his eyes rolled back, he knew he’d given Jared all he could and could only hope it would be enough to make up for what he’d been asked to do before they left Vancouver.

“I’ll make all of this crap up to you soon, Jay,” he whispered while laying gentle kisses over Jared’s peaceful face after he’d slowly eased out of him and heard the whimper of discontent at the loss of connection. “Shh, just let me clean us up a bit and then I’ll hold you and we can sleep.”

Jared mumbled a complaint that Jensen was fairly certain might be Latin but ignored that to go into the Master bath to grab a warm cloth that would serve to wipe them both free of sweat and come for the night. He managed to set the alarm for a time that would allow them to shower and hopefully be awake before Clif arrived to drive them to the convention.

Jensen had packed clothes for the night as well as some for the morning. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants and then began the battle he usually did when trying to get pants on his sleepy, sexed out and very clingy boyfriend.

It was often like battling an octopus when trying to get Jared back into clothes because all Jared wanted after sex was to cuddle in Jensen’s arms…something that Jensen vowed he did not do unless it was for Jared.

“Mine,” Jared mumbled, tone like a sleepy child and Jensen finally let himself be tugged onto the bed, arms going around broad shoulders that he thought he felt trembling just enough to be concerning to him. “Mine. You’re mine.”

“Yeah, Jay, I’m yours,” Jensen replied once he got past the lump in his throat, lightly kissing Jared’s face before it was buried against his throat. “I’m yours and no one else’s. No one and nothing will ever change that.”

Laying still with Jared in his arms, Jensen stared at the ceiling while he waited to see if Jared would wake back up or if the multiple orgasms on top of already being tired had just made him sleep. He carded his fingers back through thick dark hair as he considered what might happen the following day.

When this convention had been booked, Jensen had not been pleased about the date. He didn’t mind the conventions as much as he once had or he didn’t so long as he wasn’t ambushed by any trick questions but it still bothered him that it was on Valentine’s Day because he wasn’t as trusting of some things as he guessed people thought he should be.

He felt Jared’s fingers move from where they’d been on his chest so Jensen knew he was waking up but staying still. “If I promise you wild and wicked sex when we get back home, will you forgive me for recently?” he asked quietly, finally broaching the topic both had avoided but knowing he had to make sure Jared knew they were still good.

“I forgave you already, Jen.” Jared sighed, fingers tracing the muscles on Jensen’s chest before they were taken and kissed lightly. He lifted his head though to blink sleepily. “Though…I might still hold you to the whole wild and wicked sex plan…just for later on…and maybe you can get Jim to lend you the Impala?” he asked with an innocent smile.

Jensen laughed and kissed Jared deeply, slowly until they were both breathless. “I’ll see what I can do on Monday,” he promised and decided he would give Jim Michaels anything the man wanted if it meant seeing Jared’s dimples pop when he got them the real and actually working Impala that Jensen didn’t like anyone touching but him. “I love you, Jared.”

“I know. I love you too, Jensen,” Jared yawned, settling his head back against Jensen’s shoulder and letting his eyes close. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Hey, what else could I do for my best Valentine?” Jensen grinned as Jared blushed turning more into his arms and falling to sleep fully.

Jensen waited until he felt Jared’s body relax completely before he let his own eyes drift closed as worries leaving him as he focused on what he could promise to get access to the Impala the next weekend.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Cool. Thanks and look for more J2 AU to be coming soon. Some short, some not so short. :)


End file.
